fixer upper
by RetroNick
Summary: Hans breaks out of prison and is planning to take his throne in Adenline his plan is to anger Elsa who will lose control of her ice powers. Part two is to kill Anna as the only reason for his failure was that Anna saved Elsa from losing control completely and if she had not done so Elsa would still be out of Adenline.


**Hey guys so this is my first frozen and Krissanna fanfic and the idea just came to me in my mid-dreams/dreams which I tend to use for couples I ship. So ****anyway**** this has to do with Hans`s want for power and Krisstoff and Anna`s love for each other so far I have provided ye with Han`s plan but already have the layout for the rest of my fic somewhere in my head. Also if I do not already have it I am also working on some cover art of my own for this story only my user photo will accomplish this story until then and it will be part of my Krissanna spam form tumblr. So here it is thank ****you**** for your time. P.s. To Saorsa (Irishmk one of my friends on and off fanfiction) hope you enjoyed this as much as the ****photos**** I ****showed**** you, the Krissanna YouTube videos (must watch for all readers and reviews alike) and also most importantly the movie itself. So here it goes sorry for the RAB( Random Author Blab) thanks for your time, RetroNick(your newest Frozen addict) **

**Hans Pov**

Ever since my plan to get on the throne three years ago I have been imprisoned until today as I have made my escape with a plan.  
>That plan is a simple one anger Queen Elsa and kill her Sister Anna.<br>My original plan was to marry my way into the throne Anna being so desperate for love was an easy target.  
>I have one problem though and his name is Krisstoff but he`ll be easy to trick…..<p>

**Back in Arendelle  
>Anna Pov<strong>

Soooooo much has happened in the last three years after a few dates Krisstoff asked me to be his girlfriend and now we`re together sometimes he spend time in the ice harvesting village mainly when he doing the harvesting season and then I spend my time in the castle. While other times we both spend our time in the castle or in the village and even go back to his troll family. OMG this just ume think of when we went there first I cant believe I actually believed Hans but he`s old news. So anyway as I was saying myself and Krisstoff spend A LOT of time together he`s just sooo amazing which reminds me I have a date well look at the time.

Not again must hurry need to change out of clothes oh god better not be late again…. you see Krisstoff always says he`s early but I know he`s only saying that….. Except for this one time when he… I'll tell ye later omg I better go. I rush to my room when I see Krisstoff and I tell I`m not ready yet but he says that I am okay as I am. Then I say "but I'm not ready yet my hairs a mess and and….." but before I can finish he interrupts me by kissing me full on and saying "no… you look gorgeous just as beautiful as always".  
>So I go completely red in the face then he kisses me again then I kiss back and this lasts about five minutes or so kissing and then off we continue on our way. <p>

We ride in Kris`s sled for a while until we reach our destination he leaves Sven to roam around as we walk a bit further and then sit down to our picnic. "So how are you" he asks  
>"Great this is perfect…. Your Amazing…. thank you" I say as I kiss him.<br>" It all worth it for me beautiful girl".  
>" Your best the Boyfriend EVER!". He truly is amazingly the best sweetest boyfriend ever. <p>

We spend some time cuddling and just eating and relaxing. We eventually get up and go back to the castle. Kris gets Sven and then we head off back. 

Once we get into the castle we say hi to my sister and got into the movie room we have in the castle which just like a huge private cinema. We decide on watching The Note Book. So what if it a little cliché but it`s so good. We cuddle up for a bit. Every things seems quite almost too quite….

**So there ye go hope ye liked it decied id leave it on a nice cliff hanger. Ps I never watched the Note Book( *cringe*) hope ye enjoyed. I probally wont shut up about how amazing Frozen is. Did ye spot Rapunzel and Flynn yet, I have`nt. Did you know that the voice actor for Krisstoff is Jessie St James from Glee? Please check out my Tumblr and follow me .com. Are you addicted to frozen like me and Saorsa(IrishMK) any thank for your. Just let ye know Anna is know my favourite Disney princess . Thanks for reading bye, RetroNick **


End file.
